princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
RJladdin
The PrinceBalto Legends spoof of Aladdin. Cast *RJ (Over the Hedge) as Aladdin *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Jasmine *Murray (Sly Cooper 2016) as Genie *Mort (Madagascar) as Abu *Manny (Ice Age) as Elephant Abu *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Sultan *Boris (Balto) as the Magic Carpet *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) as Rajah *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Cub Rajah *Ignatius (Krypto the Superdog) as Iago *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Jafar *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as Old Jafar *Indominus rex (Jurassic World) as Snake Jafar *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Genie Jafar *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Razoul *Hyenas (The Lion Guard) as Razoul's henchman *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as The Peddler *Smaug (The Hobbit) as The Cave of Wonders *Roderick Rat (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Prince Achmed *Ankylo (Dinosaucers) as Gazeem *Mrs. Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Babs Bunny, Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures), Heather (Over the Hedge) as Genie's harem girls *Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as The Two Hungry Children *Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) as The two men watching Prince Achmed *Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as the Boy wanting an apple *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The apple cart vendor *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) as The fat, ugly lady Scenes *RJladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *RJladdin Part 2 - RJ on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *RJladdin Part 3 - RJ Fights with Prince Roderick/"One Jump Ahead Reprise)" *RJladdin Part 4 - Princess Minerva’s Dream *RJladdin Part 5 - Ratigan and Dr. Dawson’s Conversation/Minerva Runs Away *RJladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Ratigan's Evil Plan *RJladdin Part 7 - RJ Arrested (Part 1) *RJladdin Part 8 - RJ Arrested (Part 2) *RJladdin Part 9 - RJ Escapes with an old wolf *RJladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *RJladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *RJladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All powerful Murray (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *RJladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All powerful Murray (Part 2) *RJladdin Part 14 - Dr. Dawson Upbraids Ratigan *RJladdin Part 15 - RJ's First Wish *RJladdin Part 16 - Ratigan Makes his Move/"Prince RJ" *RJladdin Part 17 - Dr. Dawson Rides on Boris *RJladdin Part 18 - RJ Argues with Murray/RJ Goes to Minerva *RJladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *RJladdin Part 20 - RJ Almost Spills the Beans/RJ and Minerva' Kiss *RJladdin Part 21 - RJ Gets Ambushed/Murray Saves RJ's Life *RJladdin Part 22 - Ratigan Gets Exposed *RJladdin Part 23 - RJ's Depression/Ignatius Steals the Lamp *RJladdin Part 24 - Dr. Dawson's Announcement/Murray's New Master is Ratigan *RJladdin Part 25 - Ratigan's Dark Wishes *RJladdin Part 26 - "Prince RJ (Reprise)" *RJladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *RJladdin Part 28 - RJ vs. Ratigan (Part 1) *RJladdin Part 29 - RJ vs. Ratigan (Part 2) *RJladdin Part 30 - RJ vs. Ratigan (Part 3) *RJladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *RJladdin Part 32 - End Credits Cast gallery RJ end.JPG|RJ as Aladdin Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jasmine Murraymovie.png|Murray as Genie Mort.jpg|Mort as Abu Manny ia.JPG|Manny as Elephant Abu Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson as The Sultan Boris_4.jpg|Boris as the Magic Carpet Butch The Good Dinosaur 03.jpg|Butch as Rajah Chomper 2.jpg|Chomper as Cub Rajah Ignatius the Iguana.jpg|Ignatius as Iago Ratigan scary.jpg|Ratigan as Jafar Winston-looking-at-kate-alpha-and-omega.jpg|Winston as Old Jafar Indominus Rex (0).jpg|Indominus rex as Snake Jafar Captain_gutt_portal.png|Captain Gutt as Genie Jafar Janja.png|Janja as Razoul Hyenas Thelionguard58.png|The Hyenas as Razoul's henchmen Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as the Peddler Smaug.jpg|Smaug as the Cave of Wonders Roderick_Rat10.jpg|Roderick as Prince Achmed Ankylo.jpg|Ankylo as Gazeem Category:Aladdin Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto's Disney Canon